User blog:StormieCreater/All my OCs! (Updated)
This is an updated list of all my OCs in the TMNT series! Total of 174 OCs (not including the ones given to me. Main OCs: *Samuel (Fire bending mutant turtle) *Ralphael (water bending mutant turtle) *Gabriella (light bending mutant turtle; Donnie's girlfriend) *Francesco (earth bending mutant turtle) *Tylena (air bending mutant turtle) *Evelynn (mutant turtle; Turtles' sister) *Iredessa (mutant turtle; turtles' other sister) *Othello (mutant turtle; Tyla's boyfriend) *Willemse (mutant horseshoe crab) *Roari (mutant lizard; Willemse's girlfriend) *Echo (mutant sea turtle; Odette's frenemy/crush) *Saige (Mutant sea turtle; Echo's sister; Leo's girlfriend) *Liola (mutant sea turtle; Echo and Saige's cousin; Louis's crush) *Lilo (mutant sea turtle; Echo and Saige's cousin; Asher's crush) *Milly'(mutant rock; Tyrone's crush)' *Willy'(mutant rock; Milly's twin brother)' *Matthew'(mutant turtle; Evelynn's crush)' *Aolani'(mutant lizard; Roari's brother)' *Omega'(mutant sea turtle; Asher's sister; Aolani's crush)' Minor OCs: *Mitch (human; Raven's crush) *Freya (asian human; Mitch's sister; Willy's crush) *Rivka O'Brien (human; Frisco's crush) *Ishmael (mutant horseshoe crab; Willemse's brother; Esther's boyfriend) *Agent Flint'(human; Adult agent)' *Agent Cleo'(human; top agent)' *Agent Niles'(human; advanced agent; Cleo's crush)' *Agent Chloe (human; trainee agent) *Aphrodite (mutant lizard; Roari and Aolani's sister) *Apollo (mutant white lizard; Aphrodite's best friend, soon-to-be crush/boyfriend) *Alopex (Mutant white fix) *Jeremiah (mutant turtle; Alopex's boyfriend) *Jenny (Mutant Fox, Lilo's former rival and Roy's girlfriend) Recently Added OCs: *Ariel (Mutant siren angel; Terri's girlfriend) *Cerise'(mutant siren angel; Ariel's older sister' Angelo's girlfriend)' *Jedidiah (Human; Sydney's crush) *Sapphire'(Human; Jedi's sister; Radames's crush)' *Indy (Mutant tree; Winnie's love) *Alleleusis'(mutant fox; Alopex's sister; Jay's crush)' *Amara (mutant ???; Vincent's girlfriend) *Sven the Gnome (spirit gnome) *Emmie (human; Zeke's crush) *Lonnie (arctic fox) *Damian (human; Edith's crush) Mutation High OCs: *Henry (mutant monkey) *Mei (elf; Henry's crush/girlfriend) *Sadie (mutant turtle with dove wings) *Ray (mutant white lizard; Apollo's brother; Sadie's boyfriend) *Nollie (mutant lizard; leader of the mutation scouts) *Flip (mutant turtle; Nollie's best friend/love interest) *Rocky (mutant blue bird) *Esme (mutant humanoid; Rocky's love interest) *Jael (mutant flower) *Karel (mutant car; Jael's love interest) *Amethyst (minor mutant cat) *Faye (mutant butterfly) *Chet (mutant lizard; Amethyst's boyfriend) *Mercutio (mutant turtle; Otto's brother; Faye's crush) TMNT Descendants OCs: *Joey (human; Frisco and Rivka's son) *Adam (human; Willy and Freya's son) *Everett (mutant horseshoe crab; Willemse and Roari's son) *Abbie (human; April and Dez's daughter) *Autumn (mutant rock; Willy and Freya's daughter) *Johannah (turtle; Frisco and Rivka's daughter) *Elle Ray (Wolf; Alopex and Jeremy's daughter) *Reggie (turtle; Alopex and Jeremy's son) *Theo (turtle; Leo and Saige's son) *Ryan (turtle; Leo and Saige's son) *Landon (Sea turtle; Louie and Liola's son) *Belle (wolf; Louis and Liola's daughter) *Oasis (Turtle; Louis and Liola's daughter) *Derek (Mutant rock; Tyrone and Milly's son) *Danny (human; Tyrone and Milly's son) *Dessa ("Destiny"; bobcat; Tyrone and Milly's daughter) *Ray (turtle; Donnie and Gabby's son) *Jonah (turtle; Donnie and Gabby's son) *Talim (turtle; Donnie and Gabby's daughter) *Willery (turtle; Tyla and Otto's son) *Ivory (Turtle; Tyla and Otto's daughter) *Avery (turtle; Tyla and Otto's daughter) *Emmy (cat; Pico and Ruby's daughter) *Carlos (Alaskan Maltese dog; Pico and Ruby's son) *Maggie (Minor mutant wolf; Cleo and Niles' daughter) *Ace (sea turtle; Asher and Lilo's son) *Desiree (sea turtle; Asher and Lilo's son) *Rosemarie (sea turtle; Asher and Lilo's daughter) *Elani (minor mutant hawk) *Duce (Turtle; Echo and Odette's son) *Macie (sea turtle; Echo and Odette's daughter) *Penny (Panther; Sammy and Brunette's daughter) *Eric (elf; Henry and Mei's son) *Olivia (turtle butterfly; Mercutio and Faye's daughter) *Fletcher (Sea monster) *Kida (turtle; Nollie and Flip's daughter) *Ky (humanoid; Esme and Rocky's son) *Mike (Turtle; Chet and Amethyst's son) *Lenny (lizard; Nollie and Flip's son) *Clarisse (Flower; Karel and Jael's daughter) *Halia (human butterfly; Ralph and Autumn's daughter) *Selena (turtle; Matt and Eva's daughter) *Dennis (turtle; Matt and Eva's son) *Mikito (turtle; Matt and Eva's daughter) *Jake (Human; Esther and Ishmael's son) *Madeline (horseshoe crab; Esther and Ishmael's daughter) *Lucas (horseshoe crab; Esther and Ishmael's son) *Pheme (Human; Esther and Ishmael's daughter) *Galileo (turtle; Raph and Ella's son) *Y'throka (salamandrian; Raph and Ella's adoptive daughter) *Yt'zoa (salamandrian; Raph and Ella's adoptive daughter) *Thaddeus (lizard; Raph and Ella's son) *Jace (turtle; Raph and Ella's son) *Jade (lizard; Raph and Ella's daughter) *Eli (rock) *Rafael (turtle) *Owen (human) *Olivier (lizard) *Kassadi (flower) *Rose (lizard) *Bucky (turtle; Mikey and Kim's son) *Isabella (cat; Mikey and Kim's daughter) *Terra (siren angel; Terri and Ariel's daughter) *Nicolas (human; Angelo and Cerise's son) *Nicolette (bunny; Angelo and Cerise's daughter) *Layla (turtle; Leo and Saige's daughter) *Daniel (turtle; Donnie and Gabby's son) *Melanie (human; Terri and Ariel's daughter) *Ellen (human; Fritz and Ellie's daughter) *Lillian (wolf; Jay and Ally's daughter) *Melvin (human; Jay and Ally's son) *Milo (minor mutant wolf; Jay and Ally's son) *Mason (wolf; Jay and Ally's son) *Jesse (???; Vincent and Ames's son) *Hallie (flower; Winnie and Indy's daughter) *Addie (human; Jedi and Sydney's daughter) *Vito (human; Jedi and Sydney's son) *Darby (human; Radames and Sapphire's son) *Brady (human; Radames and Sapphire's son) *Lyla (human; Radames and Sapphire's daughter) *Lyle (human; Zeke and Emmie's son) *Malcolm (human; Zeke and Emmie's son) *June (human; Zeke and Emmie's daughter) *Neci (human; Zeke and Emmie's daughter) *Ik'adela (salamandrian) *Justine (lizard) *Gabbie Human *Willam (Spirit gnome) *Zephyr (Sea monster) *Wooley Bear (Yeti) *Sven the Gnome see in Recent OCs *Essence (lizard) *Louie (Dwarf) *Scooter (skunk) *Axel (Skunk) *Cadet (skunk) *Gadget (skunk) *Heather (wolf; Edgar and Lonnie's daughter) CAP OCs (TMNT Descendants): *Callie (mutant fox; Roy and Jenny's daughter) *Carly (mutant bee) *Bruno (rabbit) *Colette (human) *Renee (sea turtle; Roy and Jenny's daughter) *Maliah (mutant black cat) *Vince (dwarf) *Francesca (human) *Asriel (mink) *Toriel (mink) *Elijah (mutant turtle) *Matthew John (tiger) *Kaiya (human) *Daisy (Arctic fox; Edgar and Lonnie's daughter) *Monica (Arctic fox; Edgar and Lonnie's daughter) Tennis OCs: *Coach Sal (dwarf) *Bethany (African American lizard) * Tennis Allies OCs: *Miles (human; Edgar and Lonnie's son) * OCs given to me: *Amberline (fox) *Tyrone (human turned bobcat; Milly's boyfriend) *Ruby (Alaskan Maltese; Pico's girlfriend and Ty and Amber's sister) *Isis (siren) *Kimchi (regular Alaskan Maltese dog) These are all my OCs! May vary when I add more. Category:Blog posts